A New Beginning
by Ambersan17
Summary: An accident caused Ginny to lose everyting she had.  What will it take for Ginny to start living again?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. She strode into the kitchen and began washing the dishes. Her face was red with anger and the scowl on her face was a warning for anyone and everyone to stay away. But some people just didn't understand that.

"Three...two...one." Ginny turned just in time for Hermione to close in on her.

"Ginny, you can't just stay locked up in your house all the time. You have to get out and be sociable. This isn't good for you."

Ginny started to block out Hermione's voice, her normal routine when Hermione decided to come over and tell her what was good for her. When was she going to get it? She wasn't ready. And from the looks of things, she wasn't going to be for a very long time.

It had been two years since the accident but, Ginny remembered it like it was yesterday. The chill that ran down her spine when the phone rang and her mother was on the other end. She knew something was wrong when her mother asked her to come over right away. She hadn't even bothered changing from her night clothes. She was at her mothers before she could say blast-ended Skrewt.

"What's going on?" She ran to her mother right away. "Have you heard from Harry?"

The look on her mother's face told her something was very wrong.

"Ginny sit down please." Her mother had said.

Ginny shook her head. "I will not sit down, now tell me what the hell is going on!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "They've been in an accident."

The tears were spilling from her eyes before her mother could give her any details. Harry, Ron, James, Albus and Lily had all been in a car accident. They were on their way back from the Quidditch World Cup when it happened. Ginny and Hermione's lives came crashing down around them. But Ginny had taken it much worse.

It was two years later and Hermione had finally moved on. She was now engaged to Viktor Krum and they were to be married in two months. Ginny, however, stayed locked in her house. She did her work from home on a computer and didn't associate with anyone but her family and Hermione. Losing Harry and their children was soon going to be the death of her. And Hermione was determined to change that.

"Hermione, we've had this arguement three times in the last twenty-four hours. I'm happy just the way things are. Can't you understand that?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ginny, you're not happy. I haven't seen you smile in almost two years. I miss it. And so does your family. We just want you to get back to your life."

"I lost my life, Hermione."

Hermione scowled. "As did I. And I did my mourning. But I've moved on and now i'm finally happy again."

"I could never replace Harry. And I'm not going to stand back and watch you replace Ron!" She was off again, back to the living room where she curled up on the couch and tried to hide the tears from Hermione.

And then she was there again. "No one could ever replace Ron. Ron was my life. But I'm not gonna waste away the rest of my life when I could be out living and learning." She sat down next to Ginny. "I don't want to see you cry anymore." She wiped a tear from Ginny's cheek.

This made more tears escape and she sobbed. "Hermione, I don't think I can. I don't think I could associate with people normally. I'm just not ready."

"And you will never be ready if you don't try." Hermione pointed out. "You can start simple. Just a night out with me, no guys. Please. Come and have fun."

Ginny didn't say anything. She wanted so bad for Hermione to leave. But she had the feeling there was only one way she was going to accomplish that.

"How am I going to do this social thing without people?"

Hermione smiled at the change of attitude. "Alright then. I'll invite some friends. You promise you will go?"

Ginny nodded. "I promise, Hermione. If you promise to stop bugging me."

"I promise." She smirked. "Let's go get ready."

Ginny's eyes widened in horror. "Not right now. Can't it wait til tomorrow?"

"No, this is important. Your life is at stake."

"Leave it to you to be over-dramatic." She rolled her eyes. "I suppose I will start with a shower." She got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Two hours later, after Ginny had showered, dried her hair, put on make-up and got dressed, they were leaving Ginny's house. Hermione refused to tell them where they were going and who they were meeting. She somehow dipped out of the room long enough to make a couple phone calls while Ginny was applying her mascara and eye-liner.

"Where's Viktor and the kids?" Ginny decided it was better to spark up a conversation or Hermione would think she wasn't trying.

"Well, the kids are at your moms for the weekend." She smiled. "And Viktor is waiting for us with a friend."

Ginny glared. "Why did you bring that Oaf? He is so thick it's unreal."

Hermione scowled. "Ginny! Thats my fiance you're talking about."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I never liked him. It's going to take some getting used to. But I promise I'll try and be nice."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You better do more that try. You have to have a good time. Don't bring yourself down. You have to forget about what happened two years ago." She paused for a reaction, but nothing came. "Just for this moment in time. It's the only way you will be able to carry on. I know, I've been there too."

"I'm trying, Hermione. But you promised you wouldn't bug me and so far you haven't lived up to that."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you're trying. I just feel like you need to hear these things."

"I do occasionally." She almost smiled. "But not all the time."

"Ok, once a week from now on then." She lauged and nudged her with her elbow.

This time Ginny smiled, but it was weak and forced.

They walked in silence to the end of the walkway where they apparated.

Ginny frowned at the sign in front of them. "Are you joking? The Leaky Cauldron?"

Hermione bounced with excitement. "Of course not, Ginny, I'm completely serious. You haven't been here in years. It's changed tremendously. Especially since Malfoy took over."

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny frowned again. "When?"

"About a year ago." Hermione explained. "It's amazing, come on."

Hermione led the way into the Leaky Cauldron and Ginny's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

It was much brighter inside, several muggle-built lights were installed and there was music playing. The kind that made you want to get up and dance. The old bar had been replaced and now there was a circular bar in the middle of the pub. Ginny smiled for real now.

"This is great. How did he do it?"

"I don't know. But who cares, look at this place. And look how many people are here."

Ginny hadn't noticed before but there were more than thrity people in the small bar. She suddenly felt crowded. She looked towards the bar, hoping Hermione hadn't noticed her change in mood.

They approached the bar and sat to wait for Viktor and his friend. Ginny had a good feeling that Hermione invited one of Viktors guy friends or someone she knew from the ministry.

"How are you ladies tonight?"

Ginny was shocked to see the Slytherin king standing before her with a sexy smirk about his face. He was wearing a simple, white, muggle t-shirt and a pair of black slacks. He was completely different. And totally hot. His arms were strong and sexy. They looked as if he worked out on a regular basis. His hair was the same as always, platinum blond and hanging just below the eyes. Ginny almost fell out of her seat.

"Like what you see, Weasley?" He winked and looked at Hermione. Ginny was glad because her cheeks burned brightly.

"Glad to see you've come back again." He said like they were good friends. "Viktor on his way?"

Hermione nodded. "He should be here shortly. He's bringing a friend. You should know him."

Ginny was slightly confused. Not only was Draco Malfoy now the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, but Hermione was talking to him like he was their best friend at Hogwarts. She had missed entirely too much. It was time to do this thing.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?" The question was directed to both of them.

"You know what I want." Hermione said.

"Martini. Shaken, not stirred." He annouced. "Are you ever going to try something different?"

Hermione shrugged and Ginny chimed in. "I'll have the same."

Draco smiled at Ginny and shook his head. "Two martinis, coming up."

Ginny watched him go to work making their drinks. He definately knew what he was doing. But he was obviously showing off for Ginny's benefit. She shook her head in amusement and faced Hermione.

"Hermione, I think this is going to work."

Hermione grinned. "Perfect. They're here."

Ginny turned to see who followed Viktor in the pub. Her eyes widened at the sight of her ex-boyfriend from Hogwarts, Dean Thomas.

"Now that's a low blow." Draco said and placed their drinks in front of them.

Hermione looked worried. "Was this a bad idea?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's definately not happening again. But I'll make the best of it."

"I'm sorry." Hermione plead. "We can get rid of him."

"How?"

"I have an idea! Go to the bathroom before he sees you!" Hermione jumped up and down in her seat."

"I have a better idea." Draco smirked. "Oi! Thomas, over here."

He walked to the other end of the bar as he got Dean's attention. He leaned over the bar and said something only they could hear. Dean scowled and fled the scene. Draco was back two minutes later.

"Problem solved."

Hermione pursed her lips. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him he wasn't allowed in here. That several people complained about him and he wasn't to come back."

"That's horrible." Hermione complied and then Viktor showed up.

"Vhat happened?" His english was difficult to understand but better than Ginny remembered. "Vhere did Dean go?"

"Bad idea, sweetie." Hermione stood to kiss Viktor with excitement.

Ginny cringed and looked at Draco. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime." He leaned one elbow on the bar and smirked. "You haven't touched your drink, Red."

Ginny blushed when he used the nickname. "I was still thinking about it." She laughed stupidly.

"That's your problem. You think too much." He looked her in the eyes. "Have you ever made a decision without thinking. Without laying out the pros and cons?"

Ginny shook her head. "Never."

"You should try it." He suggested. He looked at her thoughtfully. "And try relaxing a bit. You look very uncomfortable."

Ginny was surprised she was even listening to him. Since when was Draco the advice-giver?

"I'll try that." She picked up her drink and sipped on it. It was surprisingly good. Nothing like the Fire Whiskey she remembered drinking back in school.

"Not bad." It was her turn to smirk. "But you should try shaking it a little bit more next time."

"And she has jokes! Who knew?" He chuckled as he walked away to make another drink.

Hemione was staring at her as she took another drink. "You're jumping right out of that shell, Ginny."

"Are you that surprised?" She questioned. "It was your idea, you know."

"I'm happy for you, that's all."

"Me, too." Ginny smiled gently. "Thanks, Hermione. I really needed this."

"Don't thank me yet, we've only just begun. Follow us."

Ginny spent the next three hours chatting with several people she didn't know and dancing with Hermione and Viktor to muggle music that she hadn't ever heard of before. Finally there was a slow song and Ginny went to the bar to get a drink.

Draco was in front of her before she sat down. "Try something different?" He asked.

Ginny nodded. "What do you recommend?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully and scanned the shelf below the counter. He smirked and pulled out a very matured bottle of whine. "I've been saving this one. But tonight does call for celebration."

"And why are we celebrating?"

He chuckled as he poured her a glass. "My divorce."

"Are you serious?" Ginny's eyes were wide. "What about your son?"

"I have him." He said and Ginny could tell he was happy with that fact. He was probably a good father. "She was terrible."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ginny replied.

"Not me." He said simply, sliding her drink toward her. "It was for the better. We are both happier."

"That's all that counts."

Ginny suddenly realized what Hermione had been talking about. Ginny needed to be happy again. And she knew what she needed for that to happen.

She watched Draco dry the tumblers in thought. Now all she had to do was find the right person. But she hadn't the clue where to begin looking.

"Earth to Red." Draco waved his hand in her face.

Looking up she blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "Sorry." She shook her head to gather her words. "I think I had a revelation or something."

Draco laughed. "I've got to hear this one."

She shook her head in reply. "I don't think you would understand."

"I think I do." He eyed her thoughtfully. "Which is why I'm throwing in my towel." He literally tossed his towel across the counter.

Ginny turned just in time to see someone catch it and then jump over the bar.

She turned back to Draco and trying not to sound disappointed, she spoke. "You're leaving?"

"Not even close." Then he jumped over the bar and landed behind her.

"That's ridiculous, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think so. It's how I got these." He teased, lifting up one sleeve of his shirt to reveal his gorgeous muscular arm. He flexed for emphasis.

"You should put those away before you hurt someone." Ginny laughed easily now.

Draco smirked and grabbed Ginny's hand. "You're with me."

He pulled her from the bar and found a vacant spot on the dance floor. He stopped and pulled her to him dramatically, making her spin. Ginny giggled like a school girl. When she came to an abrupt stop, her face inches from his, she froze. Her Heart felt like it would jump out of her chest. Draco's eyes probed hers and he smiled softly.

"I thought I told you to relax?"

Ginny looked at the floor only for his hand to push her chin up again. "Relax." He mumured.

He looked into her eyes as he spoke. It seemed to help her relax slightly and she sighed. He placed his hands on her waist with caution. She tightened up again but he didn't stop. He pushed her a little bit at a time. He rubbed his hands up her sides and back down. Ginny closed her eyes and focused on the contact. It was the first time she's been touched by a man in two years. Her heart was racing. Next he moved the to the small of her back and then up, pulling her closer to his body.

Ginny swallowed and opened her eyes. He was still looking at her directly.

"You're not relaxing."

"I'm sorry."

"Please stop apologizing." He whispered. "You've done nothing wrong, Red. It's hard, I know. Going from feeling nothing and then suddenly feeling so much at once. It's overwhelming. But I know you can do it."

For the second time that night, Ginny melted at Draco's disposal. She smiled before letting her cheek rest against his shoulder as they moved with the music. She sighed as he rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly.

"See, it's not so bad." He said in her ear.

His breath was warm and it sent chills through her body and she shuddered. He laughed in her ear. "Sorry about that."

She shivered again and looked up at him. "That was on purpose."

Draco smirked. "You caught me."

"You're a sneaky little ferret." She laughed at the memory from school and was surprised when he did the same.

"What can I say?" He shrugged and pulled back slightly, placing his thumb and forefinger beneath her chin. "I'm a sucker when It comes to beautiful women."

The next thing she knew, he lifted her chin and captured her lips with his own. The flood of emotions that flowed through Ginny was obliterating. She found herself responding to the kiss with more enthusiasm than she knew she possessed. It was passionate, yet tender. She didn't want it to end.

She pulled away reluctantly and their breathing was rough. His eyes searched hers for several seconds and then he smiled a very satisfied smile. He brushed his lips over hers again as the music came to a halt.

"Please don't let go of me." She said quietly.

"I didn't plan on it." He pulled her closer. "I promise I won't let you fall, though."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Things definitely didn't go how I thought they would tonight."

"They never do when you assume." He stated. "That's why I never plan ahead. I go on inspiration."

"I would never be able to keep up with you." Ginny said honestly. "You're too spontaneous."

Draco pursed his lips. "I seem to remember the spunky little redhead from school who put a bat-bogey hex on me in my fifth year." He smiled playfully. "Well done, by the way."

Ginny shook her head and pulled away slowly so she didn't melt to the floor. "You deserved that one."

Draco followed her to the bar where they approached Hermione and Viktor.

"Having fun?" Viktor asked her, a smirk playing on his lips.

Ginny smiled at them both. "Loads. I owe you my life, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "I think you owe that to Draco."

She blushed yet again and looked at him briefly before addressing Hermione again. "Really. Thank you, Hermione."

"You are more than welcome." She answered and looked at her watch. "Are you ready to go home? Or are you staying?" She looked pointedly at Draco who was talking to the other bartender.

"If you're ready, we can go." She felt relief rush over her and sighed. "It's been a long night."

"Alright, we'll wait outside."

Before they left, Draco interjected. "I can see you home if you'd like."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "I really should be going."

"That's fine. I'll get my cloak."

Her throat tightened and her stomach did flips. She turned to Hermione, biting her lip. "I guess I will talk to you tomorrow?"

Hermione grinned. "Call me tonight."

They apparated to Ginny's front porch ten minutes later. There was no light on and Draco pulled her to him. She could feel her cheeks burn and she was grateful for forgetting to leave a light on.

"I hope i'm not being to forward." He said. "But I can't help myself."

She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her temple. He placed his lips there briefly and then on her cheek and along her jawbone. When he reached her lips his hands snaked around her waist and pulled her hips against his. Ginny felt a groan forming in her throat and it escaped when his lips left hers and searched her throat. The sound only encouraged him and he pushed her gently against the front door of her house. He found her lips again and slithered his tongue around hers. He let out his own growl of satisfaction and pulled away abruptly.

"I apologize." He muttered. "I'm being rude."

She shook her head even though he couldn't see it. "No, you're not. I was actually enjoying myself."

She heard him sigh. "So was I. Entirely more that I deserve. I should go."

She tried to hide her disappointment. "Alright. Thankyou for the best night I've had in...years. I'm glad I went out tonight."

"As am I." He said and brushed his lips over Ginny's one last time. "Will you come see me again?"

"Definately." She sighed. "When do you work again?"

"I'm there until Midnight every day." He answered.

"Then I will see you very soon." She assured.

"I'll be looking for you."

He kissed her forhead. "Sweet dreams, Red."

And then he was gone.

Ginny unlocked the door and nearly skipped into her living room. She didn't bother turning on the lights, but went straight to her room and changed. When she was comfortable, she got in her bed and drifted to sleep with a huge smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke the next morning rested and happy. The smell of coffee wafted by her nose and she shot up in bed.

Someone was in her house. Someone was sitting in her kitchen having coffee while she was sleeping peacefully in bed.

She automatically looked down at herself. Her clothes were still on. And looking to her right, she saw that the other side of the bed was mad just as neatly as the day before.

Draco had left the night before, hadn't he?

She distinctly remembered their farewell kiss the night before and the euphoric trance it had left her in.

But she had been drinking. Maybe he had come back and she had invited him in. Her eyes widened at the thought and she flew out of her bed and raced into the kitchen. There was no one in there but there were two steaming cups of coffee sitting across from each other at her table.

"Why didn't you call me?" She heard a frantic Hermione approaching from behind. Ginny turned and smiled.

"Oh thank Merlin it's just you." She sat down at the table and rested her forehead in her hands.

Hermione giggled. "Were you expecting someone else?" She wiggled her eyebrows and sat across from her.

Ginny wrinkled her brow. "No, Hermione. I wasn't expecting anyone." She shook her head at the girl. "I went straight to bed last night, that's why I didn't call you."

Hermione smirked. "You sure work fast."

Ginny glared. "Oh, shut it. You know better than that."

Hermione sipped her coffee. "Do I? You were awfully friendly with Draco last night."

Ginny sighed. "I know. I was so stupid and so vulnerable. I don't know what happened to me."

"Ginny, no." She shook her head. "It's a good thing. It just means that you are finally moving on and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You don't understand." Ginny stood and walked over to stare out the window. "Yes, I did enjoy myself last night. Draco helped me to realize that I don't have to be afraid of those feelings."

Hermione frowned. "I don't understand. What's the problem then?"

"It's Draco Malfoy!" She said frantically and flopped back down in her chair. "How can I just forget how horrible he used to be to us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Ginny. You know as well as I do that he's a different person now. Apparently you saw something in him last night. I haven't seen you that happy in ages."

"And that's what scares me." She said. "I'm so desperate for that contact again, that I'm settling for the first guy that comes along."

Hermione looked at her seriously. "Gin, you don't have to marry him. And just because you had fun with him last night does not mean you are settling. It only means that my idea worked." She looked very pleased with herself.

Ginny shook her head, mezmerised by the sudden 180 her life had made in twenty-four hours.

"Come on, Ginny." Hermione pleaded. "You have to admit you had fun last night and that you enjoyed Draco's company!"

Ginny shrugged with a sheepish smile on her face. "Of course I did."

"Then stop beating yourself up." She took a deep breath. "You haven't done anything wrong, Ginny."

Sighing, Ginny replied. "I know, it just kind of feels like I'm cheating on Harry. He's the only person I ever loved, Hermione."

She smiled. "I know, Gin. But Harry would want you to be happy."

Ginny turned to look out the window and smiled, thinking of Harry. Of course Harry would want her to be happy. He would be angry if he knew how Ginny had been acting the past two years. She looked at Hermione thoughtfully.

"How did you come to be friends with Draco, anyway?"

Hermione sat up straight and smiled at the change of subject.

...

They spent hours chatting about what Ginny had been missing. She was amazed at how much Draco had changed and she found her thoughts drifting to him several time throughout the day.

Hermione made her relive her experience with Draco. When Ginny was done, Hermione was aw-struck.

"That's sweet." She rested her chin on her hands in thought. "Who knew he was a charmer."

"You're telling me." Ginny stared into space, a warm, fuzzy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. "He wants me to go see him again."

Hermione jumped from her seat. "Seriously?"

Ginny nodded, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Then, you're going back?"

Ginny shrugged. "I suppose. What could it hurt?"

Hermione jumped for joy. "This is so exciting! We should go back tonight!"

Ginny held up her hands. "Slow down, Hermione. It's been less than twenty-four hours, I think I should wait a day or two."

Hermione shook her head and pulled Ginny out of her seat and towards her bedroom. "No! This can't wait, you have to go back tonight!"

"Really, Hermione, I'm going to look desperate or scare him away."

"Ha!" She smirked. "This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about, you couldn't scared him away if you wanted to. And besideds if you wait, who knows what will happen? What if he meets someone else and forgets completely about you?"

"Well that's comforting." Ginny looked down at the floor as Hermione started rifling through her closet.

"What I mean is you have to take the bull by the horns, as muggles say." She smiled and stopped to put a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Don't let this opportunity slip away."

...

This time, Hermione pulled out all the stops. She put long, bouncy curls in Ginny's hair and made her put on a short, black dress that made Ginny blush when she looked in the mirror.

"I can't wear this." She looked horrified. "It makes me look..." She turned to her side and examined herself more thouroughly.

"You look sexy, Ginny. Draco definitely wont be looking at anyone else tonight."

Ginny took a deep breath and looked in the mirror again. "This is all happening so fast."

Hermione smiled. "Relax, Gin. You're going to have the time of your life."

"I hope you're right. When do we leave?"

Hermione looked at the clock. "Now."

Ginny's heart raced as they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. She paused outside, adjusting her dress. She took a deep breath and looked worriedly at Hermione before leading the way in.

It was Saturday night and the little pub was even busier than the night before. Ginny tried not to look straight for the bar and scanned the crowd for people she knew. She recognized some girls from school, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil. Not anyone Ginny thought she could stang more than thirty seconds around. Then Hermione was whispering in her ear. "You realize everyone is looking at you, right?"

She was right. Ginny looked around and almost everyone she looked at was staring at her. she turned to Hermione, "Can we leave?"

Hermione shook her head. "You don't want to disappoint him."

"What do you mean? Disappoint who?"

Hermione nodded towards the bar and Ginny's eyes followed.

While making someone's drink, Ginny saw Draco looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He smirked and waved at her. Ginny felt her cheeks redden and she turned to look at Hermione, but she was no longer there. Looking around, Hermione was no where to be found.

Sighing, Ginny made her way through the crowd and to the bar where she sat and started scanning the pub for Hermione.

"Looking for someone?"

Ginny smiled at the familiar voice and turned to face Draco.

"I lost Hermione."

"I'm here." Hermione suddenly sat beside Ginny. "Sorry, had to go to the bathroom."

"Glad to see you ladies back." Draco said. "And don't we both look stunning."

Ginny's cheeks burned. Hermione said a polite "Thank you." Though her simple blouse and skirt was nothing compared to the sexy number ginny wore.

"Thank you." Ginny tried to sound confident.

"My pleasure." He smirked. "Drinks?"

"Of course." Hermione looked at Ginny. "What are you having?"

Ginny shrugged. "Surprise us."

With a smile, Draco hopped away and returned shortly with two mugs of beer. "My own recipe. Tell me what you think."

Ginny sipped it and smiled at him. "Not bad."

"Thank you."

He glanced at the clock, sighing.

"Long night?" Ginny asked, sipping at the cold beer.

He looked back at her. "You have no idea. I'm supposed to be getting off early." He leaned across the bar. "Are you going to be here for a while?"

Ginny shrugged. "Possibly."

Hermione got up to leave. "I'll see you in a few, Gin."

Ginny watched her go and suddenly felt very alone.

"Do I make you nervous?" Probing her eyes with his sharp grey ones.

"No, not exactly."

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you came back. I kind of thought I'd scared you off."

"No, you didn't scare me." She said, taking a long drink from her mug, hoping it would calm her down. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house." He smirked. "You know, you really do look amazing. I hope you didnt' go through all that trouble for me."

"You wish." She joked. "Actually, it was Hermione. She went a bit crazy, really."

He laughed. "Makes sense. I sure do hope my replacement gets here quickly though, or I may have some competition on my hands."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Are you kidding? There's not one guy in here that hasn't had his eye on you since you walked in." He looked behind her and nodded towards a group of guys. "See what I mean."

Ginny turned to have several guys smile and wave at her. She turned back to Draco. "How long do you have?"

He chuckled. "Are you sure you want to wait for me? I'm sure there's plenty of other men willing to entertain you for the night."

She shook her head. "No, I think I'll wait. I'll go find Hermione."

"I shouldn't be long." He turned to leave and then stopped. "Please don't go anywhere."

Ginny got up to leave and smiled. "No worries, I'll be waiting."

Ginny found Hermione at a table full of people she didn't know.

Hermione frowned. "Are you ready to leave already?"

"No, not at all, just waiting for Draco to get off."

"Oh, well let me introduce you." She gestured to her friends and began naming them off. Names, Ginny didn't even try to remember.

They all muttered "hellos" and "how are yous" and Ginny smiled in return.

"It's nice to meet all of you." She said distantly. She couldn't help but let her attention drift to the bar where Draco continued making drinks and washing glasses.

"Have a seat, Gin."

Ginny sat slowly, unsure of herself. The guy that sat across from her, Ginny remember Hermione calling him Jordan, didn't even try hiding his wondering gaze. He smiled a little too friendly for Ginny so she turned her attention the Hermione who was talking animatedly with a couple girls about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup.

"It's the Irish against France." A girl Ginny found out later was called Shelby. "I can't wait."

"The Irish will surely win." Hermione said. "France doesn't stand a chance with the new keeper they have."

Ginny's shoulders fell. Why did they have to be talking bout Quidditch? Just the thought of the World Cup brought back memories of the accident.

"What do you think, Gin?" Hermione asked. "Ireland or France?"

Deciding she didn't want to be the killjoy, she answered politely. "Definitelyt he Irish. When is the match?"

She tried to sound excited but she just didn't have the heart for it. She tried throwing in her two sickles every now and then, but mostly she kept thinking of Draco and how long it would be until he was finsihed.

She let her mind wonder and her eyes as well, up to the bar, until someone spoke to her. It was Jordan.

"You seem distracted, Miss."

"Oh, sorry." Ginny smiled. "I'm just waiting for someone."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

Trying to get out of talking to him any longer, Ginny asked Hermione to join her at the bar for refills.

"Sure." Hermione said and muttered goodbyes to her friends as they left.

"What's wrong, Gin?"

"That Jordan guy was making me uncomfortable the way he was looking at me."

"Sorry. He's a bit forward, that one."

"Someone bothering you?" Draco asked as he wiped down the bar, making his way towards them.

Ginny noticed that the other bartender had arrived and was on the other side, serving several customers at once.

"No, not at all." Ginny replied. "How's it going?"

"Got a little busy, but Blaise is here now so I'm about done." He winked at Ginny before taking their mugs to refill them.

Hermione leaned closer. "I told you. He can't keep his eyes off you."

Ginny smiled excitedly and Hermione eyed her happily as Draco slid their drinks to them and then continued wiping down the bar.

Watching Draco finish up with a smile on his face, Ginny felt her stomach flutter.

"Listen." Hermione said. "Viktor wants to have dinner when he gets home from work. Would you like to join us?"

"She can't." Draco said, approaching them from behind. "She owes me a dance."

"Do I?" Ginny turned to face him. "I don't remember agreeing to that."

Hermione smiled. "No it's fine. You have plenty of time." She turned to Draco. "You're more than welcome to join us for dinner if you'd like."

"Well I'd be delighted if Ginny will have me."

Ginny bit her lip nervously. "Of course, I'd love that." Their eyes locked.

Hemrione watched them with a grin on her face. "I'm going to meet Viktor at home. Meet us at Cafe Korbel in...and hour?"

"Sounds wonderful." Draco said, not taking his eyes off Ginny's

"See you soon." Ginny said incoherently as she took the hand Draco extended to her and followed him to the dance floor.

"You know." Draco began as he took Ginny's arms and draped them around his neck. "Granger seems very intent upon pushing us togheter."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"A little."

"I'm sorry." Ginny said. "She was bound and determined to get me out of the house and now she won't stop pushing me until she's satisfied. "But I'm definitely enjoying your company."

"I'm glad to hear it." He said and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, causing her to quiver at his touch. "Though, you still seem distant and unhappy."

"It has nothing to do with you, I promise." Ginny shrugged slightly. "I've just sort of ruined myself over the last two years. I'm not the same bubbly person I used to be."

Draco cocked his head. "You mean...since Harry...well...since they've been gone?"

The look on her face was confirmation enough, but she nodded. "I've been a mess. I'm very unsociable, I work from home, I never go anywhere but my parents house and Occasionally Hermione's. And when I'm alone..." She shook her head at the thought. "I've just been soaking in the pain instead of trying to get past it."

Draco place a kiss on her head. "You're definitely not ruined." He pulled her chin up to look in her eyes. "You've been through a very devistating experience. You just have to figure out how to get past it."

"I'm trying." Ginny said. "But I don't know how well it's working. I have to be honest...I have this deep feeling of guilt when I'm with you."

"You have no reason to feel guilty." He shook his head. "Harry would have wanted you to be happy."

"That's what Hermione said."

"Then it must be right, if Granger said it."

This made Ginny smile.

"You have the most beautiful smile."

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Ginny's knees nearly buckled beneath her.

Draco chuckled and tightened his arms around her. "Should I warn you next time?"

Ginny blushed deeply. "Might be a good idea."

...

Dinner was simple, with a lot of Quidditch talk due to Viktor and Draco. They were very excited about the upcoming match and even made plans to attend together.

after Dinner Hermione convinced them to go back to Ginny's for a late movie. While Draco and Viktor sat in the front room discussing more Quidditch, Hermione and Ginny went to the kitchen to get drinks.

Hermione smirked as she opened a bottle of wine and began to pour four glasses.

"Go ahead and say it, Hermione." Ginny sighed. "You told me so."

"I wasn't going to say anything." She lied. "But you have to admit, you're having a great time."

"Of course I am." She couldn't help but grin. "I'm having the most wonderful time. And...well..."

"What?" Hermione stopped pouring and looked at her knowingly.

"Nothing, you will just make a big deal out of it."

Hermione scowled. "Of course I will, that's what I do. Now spill."

"No...I don't need you making this something it's not."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You like him, don't you?"

Ginny blushed and nodded. Before she could speak, Hermione squealed with excitement.

"I knew it!" She was jumping up and down. "I knew it all along. I'm so happy!"

"Be quiet, Hermione, geez. Do you want them overhearing?"

"Too late." Viktor said from behind them.

Both girls spun on the spot, their eyes wide with horror. Both guys stood in the doorway, smirks on their faces.

"How long have you been there?" Hermione inquired.

They laughed and Viktor walked to Hermione and hugged her, trying to calm her down. "Vell, vhat vere you saying and ve'll tell you if ve heard it."

Hermione scowled. "Seriously guys, this is confidential girl talk." She pushed Viktor toward the doorway again. "Out."

Draco smirked at the couple and then glanced at Ginny who still looked horrified. He winked and Ginny grabbed two glasses, motioning for him to follow her to the front room again.

Sitting the glasses down, Ginny face Draco. "It's not nice to eavesdrop."

He smirked and pulled her towards him. "And it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs."

"Good point." Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. "Guess that makes us even."

Draco leaned down to kiss her and Ginny nearly melted in his arms. He was too good at that. When he pulled away, he smiled. "In my defense, we only heard Hermione screeching and came to see what the problem was. I didn't hear a thing."

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "I guess I believe you. But at the same time, it wouldn't have been horrible for you to hear."

Then she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. When she pulled away, Ginny sighed and rested her head against Draco's chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and enjoyed the closeness. It wasn't long before Hermione and Viktor entered the room and Hermione was muttering frantically into a cell phone.

"What's wrong?" Ginny inquired.

Hermione snapped the phone shut and frowned. "I'm sorry guys. We'll have to take a raincheck. Hugo's broken his leg and your mother needs help mending it."

"Oh." Ginny said. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. "We'll get together another time."

"It's fine." Ginny replied. "Hurry, go help mum. I'll see you both later."

After ther apparated, Ginny turned to see Draco grabbing his cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"I figured you'd want me to go now."

"Why would I want that?"

He shrugged. "Just seems like you're more comfortable with people around."

Ginny frowned. "I'm sorry if I've made it seem that way." She pulled him down on the couch with her. "I told you, I'm just out of practice, especially with the dating thing. Please don't go."

"Are you sure?" He asked, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm positive." Ginny smiled. "I really enjoy your company. That's what me and Hermione were talking about."

"Alright." He smiled in return. "But if you want me to go, just say the words."

"Not a chance." Ginny smirked. She grabbed her glass and tipped it up to finish it. "I'm going to go change and you can pick something to watch if you want. Would you like a refill?"

Draco finished his own glass and handed it to her. Ginny showed him where she kept the movies and then made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She chose a simple tank top and shorts and hurried back downstairs to fill their glasses.

Draco had chosen one of the Saw movies. Ginny grimaced and looked at Draco. He was on the furthest end of the couch, leaning back against the arm, his hands clasped against his head, waiting patiently. He gave a smile of approval. "That was quick."

"Didn't want to keep you waiting. And besides, I don't have to take fifteen minutes to put on clothes that I'm going to be sleeping in." She pushed his legs aside and sat down, handing him his glass.

Looking back at the television, Ginny smiled. "I get it."

"Get what?" He asked after taking a drink and sitting the glass down.

"Why you picked this movie." She smirked at him. "Your motive."

"I have no motive, thank you." He sat back and pushed the play button on the remote.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "Promise?"

He smiled. "Not entirely, no."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat back, shimmying her way under his arm. Draco pulled her tightly to him, wrapping both arms around her.

Within ten minutes of the movie, Ginny had taken to burrying her face in his chest, causing Draco to chuckle.

Ginny looked up at him. "I'm glad you think it's funny."

"Not at all." He lied. "Why do you even have the movie if you don't like it?"

"It was H-" She cut off but Draco knew.

"Understandable." He replied. "Would you like to change it?"

"Definitely." She got up and they went to pick out a new movie.

Draco pulled one out and Ginny smiled. "It's a chick flick."

He shrugged. "I've sat through my share of chick flicks. One more won't damage my soul."

Ginny snickered as he put the movie in and then they sat down. "Maybe that's why you went soft."

He laughed. "No, I think that was the child."

He pulled her close and Ginny smiled, thinking of her own children. A tear ran down her cheek and she sniffed slightly.

"Are you crying?" He looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head. "I was just remembering my children."

"I'm sorry." He said, wiping another tear from her cheek. "It must have been terrible, losing them all at once. I wish I could make you feel better."

She smiled. "You do." And she couldn't help but realize exactly how much he did make her feel better and how much she wanted him to be in her life forever.

"We'll I'm glad." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Lie down with me."

"Of course." Ginny said and they positioned themselves to lay down, Draco behind her.

Draco sighed and pulled Ginny tightly against his entire body, enjoying the closeness and noting the flowery smell of her hair.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Draco absentmindedly began tracing his fingers along a bare patch of her stomach. Chill bumps formed and Ginny shuttered.

He smiled in thought and whispered in her ear. "Am I distracting you?"

Ginny nodded. "Not that I was ever paying attention."

He laughed, causing her to shiver with delight.

"Do I have limits?" He breathed in her ear, letting the tip of his nose trace along the brim of her ear.

"Hmm.." She mused. "I'll let you know."

With a smile, Draco continued his teasing breath around her ear and neck. Then, starting to test her, he nibbled gently at her ear and began brushing his lips over the skin behind it. He worked his way down to her neck, trailing his tongue along the nape.

Ginny's shivers only encouraged him and he made his way up to her jaw. Finally, Ginny turned her head enough to find his lips with her own. Trying to push his limits, Draco slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt, trailing gently over her stomach and up her side. Sighing, he dipped his tongue into her mouth with a sigh. This caused Ginny to crave even more of him and she turned completely onto her back, bringing her hand up to tangle in his hair, crushing their lips together roughly.

It was then that the phone in the kitchen rang.

Draco growled and pulled away slightly. Ginny protested, pulling his lips back to hers.

"It's probably Hermione." She mumbled. "She can wait."

They ignored the phone and it stopped after four or five rings, not that they were counting.

Ginny moaned with pleasure as Draco slid his hand up to cup her breast. Her loins ached for attention they hadn't had in years as he flicked and pinched at her nipple.

The phone rang again and this time Ginny growled angrilly. Draco sighed and leaned up to look at her.

"Maybe you should answer it." He said with resentment. "Before she decides to make an unexpected visit."

"I suppose." Ginny said and then leaned up to kiss him again before rolling off the couch and running to the kitchen.

Draco sauntered behind her and stopped to lean in the doorway. Ginny turned to face him, rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine." She said into the receiver.

"No..." She hesitated. "He's still here."

She shook her head and smiled at Draco. "No, Hermione."

"I think It can wait til tomorrow."

"I promise. Is that all?"

"It's just a movie, Hermione." Ginny rolled her eyes again and turned to look out the window.

Draco slithered up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He brushed her hair aside and began kissing her neck. Ginny leaned back, into his embrace, closing her eyes with a sigh of content. She nearly forgot she was on the phone.

"Huh?" She said, opening her eyes.

"Just got distracted." What were you saying?

"Sick?" Ginny repeated. "Sick how?"

Draco stopped kissing her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder to listen. He heard Hermione's voice from the other end.

"It doesn't look serous. He's been coughing a lot and he's had several dizzy spells, so your mother decided to make him an appointment with a healer."

"Is he feeling any better?" Ginny asked.

"He's still coughing a lot, but he's finally getting some rest now." Hermione replied. "You mum said not to worry, that she'd call you tomorrow."

"Alright. How's Hugo?"

"Much better. He's healing quickly, almost done. But enough of that, when are you going to tell me what's going on over there?"

Draco chuckled and Ginny turned to glare at him. She ducked out of his arms and went to sit down at the table.

Draco frowned. "How rude."

Ginny flashed a smile. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

She hung up the phone and turned to Draco.

"Who's sick?"

"My dad. But it doesn't sound too serious."

"Well, next time you see him, tell him I hope he's feeling better."

"Will do." Ginny jumped up and scurried back to the living room.

Draco followed her and took his place behind her on the couch once again.

"The movie is almost over." Ginny said and then turned to find his lips.

Draco smiled into her kiss and lifted his body to pull Ginny under him. Ginny reacted immediately, running her hands up his back and into his hair. His hand found it's way under her shirt again and she gasped as he played with her hard nipples. He smiled and moved from her lips, down to her stomach, pushing up her shirt and trailing kisses everywhere. When he reached her breasts he flicked his tongue over the tips and growled with pleasure before taking one into his mouth, sucking and biting gently, enjoying the moaning and panting coming from Ginny. Her hips began to buck towards him and Draco groaned and resurfaced, his breathing eratic.

Ginny smiled up at him and then leaned forward to meet his lips again. All the nerves she had felt before had completely disipated now, leaving her hungry for more of Draco. She pulled him back down with her, grinding her hips into his. Draco growled, pulling back again.

"You got over the nervousness quickly."

Her cheeks flushed. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." He grinned. "Just keep expecting to be tossed into the floor or thrown across the room."

Ginny laughed and closed her eyes. The next thing Draco knew, he was hurtling through space and when he looked around he realized they had apparated to what looked like her bedroom. He'd never been in her room, but he wasn't going to waste time admiring the wallpaper when Ginny was beneath him, tugging at his belt.

Draco rolled them over so that Ginny was on top. He pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it onto the floor. His hands found her breasts and began working them while Ginny rocked her hips against his, producing a deep groan from Draco's throat. Ginny began removing Draco's belt and pulled off his slacks, along with his boxers and tossed them aside. He was erect and waiting and Ginny wasted no time in bending down and flicking her tongue over the tips of his penis and the down the shaft. Draco groaned in pleasure as she took his entire length into her mouth, pulling up and then repeating. It was only moments later when he picked Ginny up and turned them over so he could regain control. He removed her shorts and panties, revealing her smoth center. He looked up at her face as his hand traveled up her thigh and into her wet crevice. Ginny's eyes closed in pleasure as he rubbed and massaged, sending sparks through her body. Draco smirked and replaced his fingers with his tongue, licking and sucking at her clitoris.

Ginny pushed her hips toward him moaning and arching her back in pleasure. She groaned his name and then he retreated, kissing his way back up her body. He stopped to pay attention to her breasts but only for a moment, the he was back at her neck, then her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Ginny tried to push him onto his back but he held her in place.

"Not a chance." He murmured into her mouth. "This is all about you, Red."

She tried again but he wouldn't budge. He only chuckled and continued to kiss her. Groaing, Ginny pushed her hips into his and Draco snaked a hand beneath her, pulling her hips into position. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and reached down to guide him to her opening.

They both groaned with pleasure as his cock delved into her wetness. Draco let out a deep breath when he burried deep within her. He growled and looked at her pleasure-filled face. "Even better than I imagined." He said before pulling all the way out and slamming into her again.

Ginny gasped. "Don't stop, please."

She moved her hips with his, slow at first, feeling all of him inside of her, pulling back and aching for more.

Draco thrust himself in and out of her, both of them moaning in pleasure. He picked up his pace, taking her legs and placing them over his shoulders for more leverage. When he felt himself getting close, he slowed down, not wanting this wonderful experience to end quickly. He found her lips again and couldn't help slamming in and out of her with force again. She never complained, but encouraged him, meeting each thrust with her hips. It wasn't long before she was moaning his name, begging for him to reach his goal.

He indulged her request, picking up his pace again. Within seconds Draco was spilling into Ginny and she writhed beneath him. He pushed one last time and collapsed ontop of her, breathing hard.

With the last of his strenght, Draco rolled onto his back, pulling Ginny with him. Ginny looked at him, a peaceful smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, reaching up to brush stray hairs from her cheeks.

"Mmm..." she moaned. "That would be an understatement."

He laughed and pulled her lips to his, kissing her tenderly. "I definitely agree."

Ginny sighed deeply and rested her head on his chest. "Will you stay?"

"Of course." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "I have to leave early to get my son though."

Ginny looked up, hopeful. "So when do I get to meet him?"

"You want to?"

"Of course."

He smiled at the thought of Ginny meeting his son. It made him realize exactly how much he wanted her in his life.

"Alright. You can join us for dinner tomorrow."

Ginny smiled. "Perfect."

They layed in silence for a while, many thoughts rushing through their minds.

"Maybe after you meet him," Draco began, "We can go on a real date." His heart began to speed for the first time since he met her. Maybe she had gotten what she wanted and he wouldn't ever see her again. Somehow though, he knew that couldn't be true.

"I'm getting the feeling you are trying to court me, Mr. Malfoy."

"I was under the impression I already was."

She looked up, a bright smile on her face. "I was hoping you would say something like that."

He chuckled, pulling her into another kiss. "I'll never get tired of these lips."

Then, like lightning, he turned them over so he was above her again and captured her lips with no intentions of stopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny opened her eyes, her mind filled with the most wonderful dream she had ever had. She had went on a date with Draco Malfoy, yes, she and him, with Hermione and Viktor. Afterwards they had gone back to her flat for a movie when Hugo broke his leg. Hermione and Viktor left to help her mum heal the broken bone, leaving Ginny and Draco alone. Then she remembered having the most satisfying sex she'd ever had. Even more satisfying than she had with Harry.

It all seemed so real. Ginny sighed and moved to stretch, but something was holding her in place. She was suddenly aware of a pair of very muscular arms wrapped around her body…her naked body. Then everything came flooding back to her and a smile formed itself on her face. She turned her head to look into Draco's eyes and a very satisfied smile spread across his face.

"Good morning, Red." He kissed her gently. "Did you sleep well?"

She hesitated. "You mean it wasn't a dream?"

He laughed and pulled her on top of him, capturing her lips again before speaking. "If it was, I want to go back to sleep."

Ginny sighed, wrapped her arms tight around him and layed her head on his chest. He held her close and stared at the ceiling in thought.

Grinning, Ginny's head popped up again. "What time do you have to leave?"

With a knowing look, he lazily rolled them over, so that he was hovering above her. "Mmm...about nine. Why?"

She shrugged and pulled his lips to hers. "No reason."

"None at all?"

"Maybe a small reason." She smiled before kissing him again and grinding her hips into his.

Draco growled into her lips. "That, my lady, is a very good reason."

Draco kissed his way down her neck and chest and paid close attention to her breasts. It didn't take long for Draco to prepare himself. He worked his way back up to her lips and prepared to enter her when there was a loud 'crack' in the living room.

The both froze and listened intently.

Ginny heard Hermione call her name and she gasped.

Before they had time to move, Hermione burst through the door.

"Gin-" She stopped dead at the sight of the two and gasped. "Oh my!" And she ran back out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ginny and Draco hurried to dress. Draco laughed and she scowled at him. He leaned down to kiss her forehead before following her into the front room.

Hermione's cheeks were red, but she looked distraught at the same time.

Ginny smiled awkwardly. "Hi, Hermione."

"Umm...good morning." She smirked.

"Very." Draco laughed.

"Did you need something?" Ginny asked, blushing furiously.

"Oh..." Hermione shook her head awkwardly, as if trying to rid her mind of situation. "Umm...it's your dad, Ginny. He's very Ill." She now had a concerned and serious look about her.

Ginny frowned. "Ill...you mean, it's gotten worse?"

"Very." Hermione said seriously. "You must come to St. Mungo's at once."

"Of course." Ginny nodded frantically and grabbed her cloak and then looked at Draco.

"Call me." He said, brushing a quick kiss on her forehead before they all disapparated.

...

It was nearly five in the evening when Ginny trudged into her flat. She went straight to the phone and called Draco. He picked up after only one ring, as if he was waiting by the phone for her call.

"Hello." He sounded completely different on the phone, she almost didn't recognize him.

"Draco?"

"Thank Merlin." He sighed. "I was afraid something terrible had happened to you."

"Oh...I guess not." She sounded dismal. "I just...well..."

"What's wrong, Red? Is your father ok?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "No. He's not, Draco, he's very sick."

"I'm on my way." Concern in his tone.

"...Alright."

He was there in minutes, knocking on the front door.

Ginny opened it and Draco's eyes widened at her disheveled sight. He eyes were red and swollen, tears still leaving trails on her pale complextion.

"Oh, Ginny." He shut the door behind him and pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be alright." He assured her, pulling her to the couch and into his lap.

Ginny melted into his embrace, more tears pooring from her eyes and her body shaking violently as she sobbed. She shook her head as she looked up slightly, into his eyes. "No, it's not, Draco."

He tried wiping at her tears but to no avail. They kept coming, continually soaking her shirt.

"Why would you say that, Ginny? What happened?"

She sobbed even more and burried her face in his neck and spoke lightly. "He's dying, Draco. He's dying and there's nothing they can do about it."

Draco frowned and tightening his arms around her, he pulled her as close as possible.

"D-Dying?" He said shakily. "But...how?"

Ginny continued to sob and cry madly. It was ages before she finally spoke. "Cancer. He's had it for a long time they said. And it's way too late for treatment. All we can do is...all..."

She couldn't finish her sentence but burried her face again. Draco rubbed her back soothingly, whispreing to her, trying anything to make her feel slightly better. But he knew it wasn't going to work. Nothing would.

She started mubling into his neck. "I can't do it again, Draco. I can't lose anyone else, I just can't."

He sighed in defeat and held her tight. "I'm so sorry, Gin. If there's anything I can do, please tell me. Anything in the world and I'll do it."

She shook her head and tightened her arms around his neck. "This is all I need from you, Draco."

For hours Draco sat on the couch with Ginny, holding and comforting her. When she finally looked up her face was swollen and red from all the crying. The tears had finally stopped but he knew it wouldn't be long before they fell again.

Trying to be brave Ginny spoke again. "I suppose I should clean up...get ready to meet Scorpius."

Draco shook his head. "Not tonight, Ginny."

Ginny frowned. "Why?"

Draco sighed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Scorpius went back to his mother's."

"But why?"

Draco shrugged slightly. "He's mad at me. I toldy him I wanted him to meet you and he was angry. Says I'm trying to replace his mother..." He shook his head.

Tears streamed down Ginny's face again.

"Gin.."

Ginny shook her head and tried to get up. "Now I'm coming between you and your son."

Draco frowned again and pulled her back to him, kissing her head and shaking his. "No Ginny, your not. He's just mad at me right now."

"Because your with me!" Ginny protested and tried to pull away again.

Draco sighed. "Well, that's somthing he's going to have to learn to deal with."

Ginny shook her head and continued to pull away. Draco refused to let her move.

"I'm not coming between you and your son, Draco."

"You won't, Ginny. He can't stay at his mother's forever. I have full custody. He only goes there because I allow it."

"But I can't bare to think he's mad at you because of me." She tried getting up again, but he held her in place.

"It's not because of you, Ginny. Please understand." He cupped her cheak, forcing her to look at him. "He's a teenager. They get mad at their parents. And I'm not going to be along the rest of my life because of it. He will understand with time."

"But Dra-"

"No buts, Ginny. I'm with you because you make me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life making _you _happy."

Ginny's sobs suddenly stopped and she looked at him in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes, I do." He wiped at the wet trails left on her cheeks. "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny searched his eyes, frowing, looking for any sign of fraud. But there was nothing. She could tell he was being completely honest with him. But the problem was, she didn't know if she was ready to say it back. This was all happening so fast. It had only been three days...

"I..." She shook her head, trying to make sense out of everything. "I don't know what to say. I just..."

"It's ok, love." He kissed her forehead. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Ginny smiled, unsure of what to do. She rested her head on his shoulder, her mind running a marathon around the events of the last few days. _He loves me. _It was so quick but, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he meant it. And she knew that she had very deep feelings for him...

And his son. His son already hated her. She hated the fact that he was mad at his father because of her. But they couldn't let that stand in the way of how they felt about each other.

The she thought of her father. Her sick father, waiting for death to take him. She was going to lose one more person in her life that she loved dearly. This though, made her realize that Draco was the one person in her life that made her happier than she'd been in years. Sometimes, even happier than Harry had made her. Draco made her forget about the pain of losing her husband and children. And even more...he could give her all of that if things worked out...

Draco's hand caressed her back and shoulders, calming her crazed mind. He made her feel so relaxed when he held her like this. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms forever.

Suddenly, she snapped her head up and looked in his eyes.

"What is it, Red?"

She blinked once, just to make sure he was really there and that all the feelings she was experiencing were real. Then she spoke quietly but firm.

"I love you." She smiled at the sound of the words rolling from her lips. "I love you, Draco."

He smiled tenderly and kissed her lips lightly. "I know, Red."

He kissed her again, this time with more passion than he knew he was capable of. He pulled away to look at the smile on her face. He made it his goal to keep that smile on her face as long as he lived.

...

It was only a week later when Mr. Weasley passed away. No one expected it so soon, even the healers. They had calculated about two more months but his condition was so critical they weren't surprised when it happened. Ginny cried for days. She was with him in the hospital when it happened and she wouldn't speak of it with anyone, not even Draco.

A month later, Hermione and Viktor were marriend. Ginny was the Maid of Honor, while Draco was Best Man. Draco was accepted into Ginny's family with open arms. Ginny had never been so happy in her life. Currently she tried her best to be accepted by Draco's son, Scorpius and his mother, Narcissa. It was taking longer than Ginny had hoped, but Ginny didn't care...Draco accepted her and that's all that mattered.

"Do you have to go?" Ginny pouted and climbed onto Draco's lap again, staddling his hips. "Just ten more minutes."

She had been begging him for nearly twenty minutes as it was and Draco sighed, kissing her deeply. He couldn't resist her when she was being so cute.

"Please?" She said one more time, looking up at him with a slight pout on her lips. She resigned to placing kisses on his neck and back up to his llips and rocked her hips against his.

Draco growled with hunger for Ginny's body, while at the the same time with anger because he wanted nothing more than to stay and roll around in the sheets with her, but knew he couldn't. He sighed, pushing her onto the cushion next to him.

"I'll be back in three hours, Ginny." He stood and hurried to the door, pulling his coat from the hook there.

Ginny pouted again. She got up and met him at the door. "Don't be late, please. I die a little in side every second you're gone."

Draco laughed and pulled her up for another kiss. "I promise. Seven...on the dot."

"It's so far away. I don't know what I'll do with myself."

"Just prepare youself for the most magical night of your life." He smirked. "You should wear that sexy little black dress you wore to my pub to hook me."

"I did not wear it to, hook you, as you like to say. Hermione made me wear it. And besides, it doesn't fit anymore." Ginny scowled slightly. "I've gained nearly seven pounds in the last six weeks."

"Ooooh...ten pounds...I think I'll have to trade you in for the newer model."

Ginny glared. "Just go...and HURRY!"

Draco arrived exactly at seven, apparating directly into the living roon of Ginny's flat. Ginny had done some redecorating while he was gone, determined to make their six week 'anniversary' perfect. All the furniture was gone and replaced with a dining table set for two. Candles were lit around the room, serving as the only light. She had strown flower petals around the room and across the table. She hadn't missed a thing.

Hearing his arrival, Ginny rushed into the living room and Draco thought he would faint at the sight of her. she wasn't wearing the black dress, but the red on she was wearing was ten times sexier. He fell in love with her all over again and couldn't help picking her up when he kissed her, wrapping her bare leags around his waist. His hands at her lower back, he pulled her hips into his, nearly causing to fall to the floor in his excitement.

"You look..." he couldn't think of a word that justified the beauty in his arms.

Ginny giggled. "Amazing, I know." She dropped to the floor, kissing him again. "But you can tell I'm gaining weight."

She turned to her side, pointing to her belly. Draco rolled his eyes. "I've never seen such a beauty. I don't care if you weigh three hundred pounds, I'll still love you."

"I think your exagerating a bit."

"Not at all." He couldn't keep his lips from hers and almost decided to skip dinner and go straight to the after activities. He pulled away reluctantly. "So...what's for dinner?"

Ginny walked backwards, her hands behind her back innocently. "We could skip dinner, if you'd like." She smiled a teasing smile.

"As much as I'd like to rip through that tiny dress, I will refrain..." He smirked evilly, his eyes traveling over her hungrilly. "Temporarily."

Ginny pouted and pretended to sniffle.

Smiling, Draco guided her to her seat. He leaned down to kiss her, snaking his tongue into her mouth and growling with pleasure.

"All in good time, love." He kissed her again, quickly and seated himself across from her. "But in exactly thirty minutes, there will be a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Ginny asked, pointing her wand at the kitchen.

Several covered dishes floated into the room and landed on the table.

"Yes, a surprise for you." He repeated, smiling mischieviously. "But don't worry your pretty little head. Eat and tell me how much you love me."

Ginny giggled. "Demanding, are we?"

Draco shrugged. "A tiny bit, I think, yes."

"Oooh..." Ginny shook her body with pleasure. "I like."

After about twenty-five minutes, Draco glanced at the clock on the wall. He took a deep breath and looked at Ginny.

"Time for a change of scenery."

Ginny watched curiously as Draco pointed his wand at the room. The candles all disappeared, along with the table. Draco stood and pulled Ginny to her feet. Their chairs were gone next and then he pointed his wand at the ceiling. It turned into the night sky, midnight blue and speckled with stars. Ginny's mouth fell open in awe and she looked at Draco.

"Is that the same enchantment Hogwarts used?"

"No. It's the sky." He smiled and pulled Ginny into his arms and Ginny placed her arms around his neck as he kissed her intently.

It was a kiss Ginny didn't want to end. She flet like fireworks were going off in her head and she suddenly heard a loud, thunderous sound above her.

There was one, giant, red explosion of sparks in the air.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped. "Beautiful."

"It gets better." draco said and began twirling her around slowly.

At the same moment, soft music began to play and he took her in his arms again. They moved silently to the music and Draco never took his eyes off of Ginny. She watched the sky in awe as more fireworks exploded above them, red, blue, green, purple. Smiling, Ginny rested her head on Draco's shoulder, hugging him close.

It wasn't long before Draco pulled away and told Ginny to watch the sky. Ginny watched in amazement as several blasts went off at once, hundreds, one after another. One went up, much louder than the others, vibrating Ginny's Flat and then burst out into words.

Ginny read the words to herself. "Marry Me."

He jaw dropped and she looked back at Draco. He had dropped to one knee, a small velvet box open in his hand, revealing a beautiful ring.

"So, Ginevra Potter, will you vow to spend the rest of your life with me? Will you be my wife?"

Ginny couldn't stop the tears that poured down her face as she answered his bequest. "Yes...of course I'll marry you."

Draco grinned up at Ginny and then pulled the ring from its casing and place it upon her left hand. He stood and Ginny jumped into his arms for a breathtaking kiss.

"Oh, Draco..." she kissed him again and again. "I love you so much."

Draco smiled into her lips. "I love you too, Red. More than anything."

They continued dancing for several minutes, swaying silently to the soft music and enjoying the feel of one another in their arms. Then suddenly, Draco looked down at Ginny, a smirk playing at his lips. Then all of a sudden they disapparated and Ginny looked around to find they had moved to her kitchen and she frowned. Draco looked around, apparently confused.

"Not sure how that happened." He looked at Ginny with a growl. "But I think I can make it work."

With a squeal from Ginny, Draco lifted her up and placed her gently on the table. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before looking at her evilly.

"I told you I had plans of ripping through that dress and I wasn't lying."

The next thing Ginny knew, Draco grabbed a handful of her dress and ripped it completely off of her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Figured it was time to add this, it's not like me to leave it out, therefore…none of the characters or things from J.K. Rowling's amazing world belongs to me, unfortunately. But the plot…that's all mine.**

**A/N: And I do realize how quick this story has progressed, especially their romance…but I just can't bring myself to rewrite it, it's my favorite Draco/Ginny story!**

**And a special thanks to…Nutmeg44, Dracoginnylover24 and TimeBringsTruth…thanks for your awesome reviews! It's people like you that make me want to keep writing! Oh and about my Professor Malfoy story…I am currently in works rewriting bits of it…sorry for the long long looooong delay.**

**Now...to the reason you are here...**

The next morning, after Draco left for work, Ginny called Hermione to give her the good news. She was over in minutes discussing plans and arangements.

"Hermione we haven't even set a date yet." Ginny sighed as Hermione drove her around London from shop to shop, looking at dresses and shoes and anything Hermione found intriging.

"It doesn't matter." She began. "The moment you stop, you'll be weeks behind schedule."

"How can we be behind schedule if there's no schedule?"

"Oh, Ginny! I can't believe you're getting married! I'm so happy for you!"

"Are you hearing me?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled. "I'm just ignoring you."

"Thanks Hermione. You're such a wonderful friend."

The next shop they stopped at, Hermione piled Ginny's arms with wedding dresses and followed her into the dressing room.

"Ginny, suck it in." She scowled at her. "What has he been feeding you?"

Ginny laughed at that. "Trus me, I don't eat enough of his cooking to gain this much weight."

"Well we'll have to find the next size, I like this dress."

"Dont I get..." She trailed off frowning.

"What?" Hermione cocked her head in confusion.

Before Ginny could answer her, she ran from the dressing room and into the bathroom. Hermione could hear her getting sick and grimaced. When she returned to the dressing room, Ginny looked perfectly well.

"Are you alright?"

Ginny looked dazed and didn't speak. She walked to the nearest chair and sat down slowly, looking horrified. She started shaking her head and mumbling something to herself.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "What's wrong?"

"Well.." She was lost in thought and shook her head again to clear it. "No...it can't be."

"What's wrong, Ginny?" She jumped up and down in anticipation.

"It can't be, Hermione, it just can't!" She jumped up and went to the changing room to retieve her purse.

She pulled out a datebook and began flipping through the pages.

"What are you doing?"

"What's the date today, Hermione?"

"It's the sixth of October, why?"

Ginny stopped at a page in August and began crying as she flipped through September until she got to the sixth of October.

"Ginny, what the hell is going on?"

She looked up at Hermione with frightened eyes. "I think I'm pregnant."

Hermione blinked once and then her jaw dropped. "Morning sickness...and you've gained weight!"

Ginny nodded and her hands covered her face as she began to sob more. "No, this can't be happening."

Hermione frowned. "Gin, calm down." She put her hands on her shoulder to comfort her. "It's really not...a bad thing...is it?"

"What do you mean, not a bad thing?" She jumped from her seat, outraged. "I'm thirty-eight!"

"Hundreds of women have children well into their forties and fifties. It's not that bad."

"For you! You're not pregnant!"

Ginny stomped away and out of the store. Hermione was close behind her as she slammed the door to the car.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they drove away.

"To get a pregnancy test."

Thirty minutes later they arrived back at Ginny's. Draco's car was in the drive way and he sat on the porch waiting.

"Give me that." Hermione took the bag and put it in her purse. "You deal with him and the get in the bathroom."

Hermione rushed up the walk. "Hi Draco!" The she ran in the house.

Draco looked confused for a moment and then shook his head. "Love." He said, smiling and pulling Ginny in for a kiss.

"Hey." She said awkwardly.

She had no idea how he would react to the news if she was pregnant. She was scared to bring it up. Ginny followed Draco into the house and then into the kitchen.

Ginny looked around for Hermione and Draco watched her curiously.

Before he could say anything, Hermione was yelling from the bathroom.

"Ginny! Will you come here for a moment please?"

Ginny let out a deep breath and kissed Draco. "Be right back."

His eyes followed her into the bathroom and lingered on the door for a moment after she closed it behind her.

"Here..." Hermione handed her the test and turned to face the opposite direction.

A minute later Ginny asked. "How long do I wait?"

"Three minutes."

They stared at each other in silence as they waited. It was the longest three minutes of Ginny's life.

She had no idea how to bring this up to Draco. Thought, the more she thought about a baby, the more Ginny liked the idea of having another one. Especially Draco's. She began smiling to herself.

"You're happy, aren't you?" Hermione grinned smuggly.

Ginny shrugged. "It'll be nice having a baby around again. Mother will be pleased."

"Ecstatic is more like it." Hermione laughed. Remember when I told her I was pregnant with Rose? She bought everything for her."

"How much longer?" Ginny asked, eyeing the test stick on the counter.

Hermione looked at her watch. "It's time."

Ginny drew in a deep breath and then blew it out before looking. It was the digital kind that simply read out pregnant or not pregnant."

She looked at it and her jaw dropped. Her hand came up to wipe at fresh tears. It was positive.

"Well.." Hermione said, already knowing the answer.

"It's positive."

Hermione began jumping up and down and Ginny's hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"Shh, he'll hear you."

Hermione nodded and Ginny let her hand fall.

"I'll leave." Hermione said. "Call me and tell me how he takes it."

Ginny nodded and tossed the test into the trash bin. She followed Hermione out the door.

Draco was sitting at the kitchen table, his left leg was bouncing up and down impatiently. He jumped to his feet when they entered the room.

"What's going on?"

Hermione smiled and headed for the front door. "Bye Draco."

He eyed the doorway to the living room confused. "What's her deal?"

Ginny smiled, walked straight to Draco and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"And I love you." He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Come and sit with me." Ginny led him to the front room.

He followed closed behind and plopped down next to her on the couch. Ginny staddled his lap and began kissing him again. She put every feeling she had experienced in the last two days into the kiss. Draco growled and ran his hands under her shirt and up her back.

Sighing, Ginny pulled back and looked at him. He continued to caress her back and smiled tenderly.

"What's on your mind, love?"

She let out a deep breath. "That's a very vague question at the moment."

Draco raised a brow. "Meaning..."

"Meaning there are hundreds of thoughts racing through my mind at the moment."

"But there's one imparticular?"

Ginny nodded.

He frowned. "You're not having second thoughts about us are you?"

Ginny gasped. "No! Not at all!"

Draco looked relieved. "Then what is it?"

she siged heavilly, thinking of how to tell him. There were many ways to go about it but she was very unsure of how he was going to react.

"Well..." Ginny hesitated.

"Red, you're killing me." He said, pulling her closer and bending to kiss her neck.

She pulled back. "And you're distracting me."

"Then tell me."

"Alright." She let out another breath to prepare herself. "Do you remember how I was complaining I was gaining weight?"

Draco's shoulders fell. "All this build up to talk about your gaining weight?"

Ginny shook her head, agitated. "No, listen. I know why I gained the weight."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why then?"

"Well, today in town with Hermione, I got sick out of the blue. and I was so confused...I never get sick like that. Except..."

"Except when?" He growled. "And what does that have to do with your weight?"

"Well, I took a look at my date book and I'm nearly a month late."

"Late for what?" He was scatterbrained. "You keep jumping subjects. What is it already?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up. She turned to her side and lifted her shirt, revealing a small pudge that she hadn't had a few weeks prior. "Look. Seven pounds heavier. I got sick this morning while I was shopping and my period is a month late!"

Draco shook his head, registering the information. His eyes suddenly widened and his jaw dropped. Ginny straddled him again and tried to distract him by kissing him fiercely. When she pulled away, he just stared at her.

"Well..." She frowned. "Say something."

"Pregnant?"

Ginny nodded with a grin. "Definitely."

"That's why you and Hermione were in the..."

"Bathroom, yes." She finished for him. "Are you mad?"

He looked at her face and couldn't imagine ever being mad at her for anything. "No, of course I'm not mad. Just...surprised."

"That makes two of us." She smiled.

He laughed gently."

"What's so funny?"

"We sort of just work quick like that, though. I mean, with everything..."

Ginny laughed at this. "I supposed so."

Draco sighed and his head fell back on the couch. "A baby."

Ginny nodded. "Usually yes."

"Oh shut it." Draco said, looking up at her again. "So about how long...do you think?" He lifted her shirt and placed his hand on her belly.

"I suppose anywhere from four to six weeks. Course we'll know for sure once I've seen the doctor."

"Right." He looked at his hand over her belly and smiled. "I sort of like the idea."

Ginny smiled. "Really? So you're really not upset?"

"How could I be upset when there's a beautiful new life growing inside you?" He was mezmerised. "I wonder if it's a girl or a boy."

"Oh, Draco." Ginny smothered his lips with hers and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He chuckled when she pulled away. "It's nice to see you so happy."

She smiled and a single tear ran down her cheek. "You've made me the happiest witch in the world. I don't know what would have happened to me if I didn't go to the Leaky Cauldron that night."

He wiped the tear away and smiled. "I think we would have found each other eventually."

"You think so?" Ginny mused at this thought.

"Of course." Draco said confidently. "I was destined to change your life."

Ginny giggled at that and hugged him tightly. "I want a girl."

"What would her name be?"

She thought about it for a few moments. "I'm not sure."

"Well, I supposed we have plenty of time to figure it out."

"I guess we do."

She sighed and kissed him again. Draco cradled her in his arms and began humming a soft tune.

Ginny's head popped up. "Can we go tell my family?"

He smiled. "Definitely. And we should probably mention that we're getting married as well."

Ginny grinned. "I called mother this morning after you left."

He laughed. "Okay...should we wait? Let that sink in before we drop another bombshell?"

"Of course not." Ginny smirked. "She is going to be delighted. It's my brothers you will have to watch out for."


End file.
